L'abus d'alcool nuit gravement à l'amitié
by Meeshooii
Summary: Lendemain difficile d'une nuit d'ivresse


Il avait la bouche pâteuse et les tempes battantes. Son corps avait l'odeur acide de la sueur alcoolisée et son oreiller sentait le tabac froid. Il était nu. La lumière l'empêchait d'ouvrir suffisamment les yeux mais il voyait bien que les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de sa chambre n'étaient pas les siens. Il était nu et il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sur le visage. La nuit avait été courte et la journée serait longue. Un petit grognement à côté de lui accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Il connaissait cette voix, il connaissait beaucoup trop cette voix. Il observa un peu mieux les habits qui recouvraient sa moquette. Il connaissait ce chemisier, il connaissait ce jean, il connaissait cette...plaie.

\- Avril ?!

Dans un demi-sommeil de lendemain de soirée trop arrosée, elle trouvait son lit étrangement confortable, les draps étaient agréables et son oreiller bien moelleux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dormi nue mais la douceur du satin...Du satin ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une voix paniquée brisa sa solitude.

\- Avril ?!

Elle sauta hors du lit, emportant avec elle le drap.

\- Laurence ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez m...vous ?

Laurence attrapa rapidement un coussin pour couvrir sa dignité ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en rester.

\- Ce que je fais, Avril ? Apparemment je me réveille en plein cauchemar !

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Alice…

\- Parce que ça vous amuse en plus ?

\- Avouez que la situation est...inattendue.

\- Inattendue ? Je dirais plutôt abominable, catastrophique, insupportable.

\- Oui, bon ça va, ça ne me ravit pas non plus mais le monde ne va pas s'écrouler pour autant.

Il était étonné qu'elle prenne la chose avec autant de philosophie.

\- Vous m'avez drogué pour me mettre dans mon lit, Avril ? Je vous trouve curieusement très détendue.

\- Alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite, si un jour je décidais de vous droguer, ce serait uniquement pour fouiller tranquillement vos dossiers pas pour me retrouver avec une gueule de bois monumentale dans le lit d'un homme qui a deux fois mon âge.

\- Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

\- Je vous avouerais que je n'ai aucun souvenir.

\- Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Soudain, la réalité de la chose écailla quelque peu sa légèreté et elle comprit que le pire était encore à venir.

\- Marlène va me détester ! Vous êtes son seul fantasme, je suis sa seule amie, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais !

\- Marlène n'en saura rien du tout, ni elle ni personne d'autre ! Je vous interdit de raconter cette erreur de parcours à quiconque, pas même aux rats qui grignotent dans vos placards.

\- Vous êtes vraiment délicieux avec vos conquêtes, Laurence ! Tous ces mots doux, ce romantisme. On pourrait se dire « tu », mon chéri ?

\- Bon Avril ça suffit, ramasser vos haillons et foutez-moi le camp, je vais essayer de faire partir les restes de cette tragédie sous la douche, ou dans un bain d'acide.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une voix toute familière se glissa à travers la porte.

\- Commissaire ! Ouvrez-moi, c'est Marlène ! Le divisionnaire est très en colère, il m'envoie vous chercher.

Il fit signe à Avril de se taire et lui montra la direction de la salle de bain en y jetant ses affaires. Il enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

Marlène était devant lui, toujours bien pomponnée, ses grands yeux maquillés le dévisageaient et il sentait son parfum délicat venir s'écraser sur ses relents nocturnes.

\- Tout va bien commissaire ? Vous avez une mine horrible.

\- Merci Marlène, j'ai juste passé une NUIT AFFREUSE !

Il insista fortement sur les derniers mots, voulant être sûr qu'ils transpercent chaque mur.

Appuyée sur la baignoire, Avril leva les yeux au ciel, c'était vraiment un goujat !

\- Pourquoi vous criez, je suis juste à côté commissaire. Je vais vous faire un café bien noir, ça vous fera du bien.

\- Non merci Marlène, c'est gentil. Je vais juste prendre une bonne douche, allez dire à Tricard que j'arrive. Avec votre sourire, vous pourriez le faire patienter jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

\- Comme vous voulez, comm…

Ses yeux butèrent sur un détail intriguant, un petit frisson parcouru son corps, une intuition peu agréable brûla sa gorge.

\- Alice est ici ?

\- Qui ?

\- Alice, petite, rousse, qui fouine partout dès que vous avez le dos tourné.

\- Non, quelle drôle d'idée ?

\- Il y a son blouson sur votre canapé ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive, il n'avait pas fait attention au blouson. Quel con !

\- Vous êtes bizarre commissaire.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

\- Bon, arrêtez de dire des inepties et retournez travailler, on ne vous paie pas pour vous balader toute la journ...

Un bruit de verre cassé termina sa phrase, ça venait de la salle de bain et le commissaire n'avait pas de chat. Sans même s'interroger sur les conséquences, Marlène traversa la pièce.

En ouvrant la porte, sa main tremblante l'engouffra dans sa pire crainte. Alice, à moitié enroulée dans un drap trop long, qui essayait maladroitement d'enfiler une chaussette. Alice, les joues rougies par l'embarras, les cheveux emmêlés par une nuit trop agitée, le sourire sali par une conscience abîmée. Alice qui avait passé la nuit dans ces bras qu'elle réservait pour elle.

Beaucoup la croyait stupide mais la déduction était venue très vite.

Et, il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Marlène attendez !

Il n'y avait rient à faire.

\- Marlène !

Il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien.

D'un coup de talon, elle emporta son ombre, son parfum et son regard trahi.

Laurence regardait le couloir vide, il savait qu'Avril était derrière lui, trop près de lui.

\- Vous êtes encore là, vous ?

Sa voix était calme.

\- Allez-vous-en.

Au moment où elle referma la porte, ses yeux se posèrent avec dégoût sur ce détail qui avait gâché tant de choses. Il attrapa le bout de tissu et le jeta à l'extérieur de son appartement tout en sachant que le fautif n'était pas ce chiffon en simili.

\- Votre blouson ! Et je n'ai pas deux fois votre âge !

Alors que les rues commerçantes s'animaient lentement sous le pas pressé de quelques chalands, que des effluves amères de café s'échappaient des fenêtres entrouvertes et que le soleil blanchissait timidement les pavés irréguliers de chaque ruelle, trois vies venaient d'éclater.


End file.
